Power Rangers Mythology
by templeofolar
Summary: A ranger team that uses the powers of mythology to defeat evil.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"We need to do something that many have tried to do in the past," said Aror.

"What's that?" asked Minar.

"We need to conquer the planet Earth," said Aror, "the Earth will be ours! If we get hold of the Mytho Crystal, we will have all of the power that we need!"

"Where is this Mytho Crystal?" asked Minar.

"It is in the Nedor Mountains on Eltare!" said Aror.

"Well," said Minar, "let's go and get it!"

What they didn't know is that someone was spying on them. The spy heard enough. She left quickly, but she wasn't undetected. Minar heard his footsteps.

"Hey, Aror!" said Minar, "I swear that someone was in here spying on us!"

They looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Aror, "soon, their kingdom will be ours!"

"Of course!" said Minar, "why didn't I think of that before?"

"Planet Patrol soldiers and fighters!" said Aror, "go and attack the Earth!"

The Planet Patrol soldiers and Planet Patrol fighters went to attack the city of Angel Falls, and the people began to hide out and cower. Some of them called the police. The police came, but the Planet Patrol was too much for the police. The police called the military, and like the police, the situation was too much for the military, so they issued an order that anyone who was caught outside would be arrested. However, there was a young man on a jet ski at the time, and Minar was looking for a way to cause trouble, so he zapped the young man, and the young man found himself in a coliseum in the middle of a bunch of cheering aliens. He thought that they were cheering for him. So, he smiled and raised his hands. Then, he got the picture.

"Send in the zizors!" said the announcer.

Then the crowd cheered even louder, and it became obvious to the young man that they were not cheering for him. Then the young man began to react in fear.

"Zizors?" asked the young man, "what are zizors?"

He quickly found out what a zizor was. It resembled a combination between a lion, a rhino, and a bull. Then, the young man walked backward away from the zizor. As he was walking backward, he found a javelin that a warrior before left behind, so he picked it up and began to force the zizors backward. The crowd began to show its displeasure. Then, an alien called from the outside.

"Young warrior!" said the alien, "over here!"

The young man looked at the zizor and the alien, and he chose the alien. He ran towards the alien, and the crowds displeasure began to grow.

"Come with me," said the alien.

"Find them!" said the coliseum manager, "they're costing me money!"

The guards chased after the alien and the young man, and then, the alien and the young man hid in some camouflage. The guards could not find them.

"Stake out the area!" said the captain of the guard, "they couldn't have gotten far!"

"Thanks for saving my life!" said the young man, "my name's Mark Johnson."

"I'm Deius," said the alien, "no one wins those fights; they make sure of it."

"I owe you one," said Mark.

"We'll talk about that when we get to safety," said Deius, "speaking of safety, we can get there 500 yards from now. Can you make it?"

"Sure can!" said Mark.

"Then, let's go!" said Deius.

They exited the camouflage, and one of the guards saw them.

"There they are!" said the guard.

"Let's run for it!" said Deius.

When they got to the 485th yard, Mark fell, and Deius noticed it.

"Listen, Mark," said Deius, "I did not come all this way to be killed by these guards. Either you get up, or I'll kill you myself!"

Mark quickly got up.

"That's my boy!" said Deius, "now, we have fifteen yards to go. Let's do it!"

Deius and Mark finished the fifteen yards.

"We're here!" said Deius.

"I don't see anything!" said Mark.

Deius took Mark by the elbow and took him to the base.

"This place is awesome!" said Mark, "what do you call it?"  
"It is the Power Ranger base of operations," said Deius, "that's the favor that I want you to do for me or us. I would like you to become a Power Ranger."

"Power Ranger?" asked Mark.

"Not only that," said Deius, "the leader."

"The leader?" asked Mark, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"  
"Yes," said Deius, "but first, there is a certain quest that I need you to perform for me."

"What's that?" asked Mark.

"I'm going to send you to the Nedor Mountains to get the Mytho Crystal," said Deius, "there is a cave in the mountain where the crystal resides. All I need you to do is to get it for me."  
"I guess," said Mark.

Sigma X teleported Mark to the foot of the Nedor Mountains. Mark began climbing them. Minar also began climbing them at the opposite side of the mountain. They both met when they reached the cave. They both lunged for the Mytho Crystal. Minar found a way to knock Mark out of the way.

"No!" said Mark.

Minar tried to pick up the crystal, but the crystal emitted some electrical energy which knocked him against the cave wall. Mark saw what happened.

"Let me try," said Mark.

Mark lunged for the crystal and picked it up, and it glowed intermittently in his hands. It did not release an electrical charge.

"I guess for some reason that the crystal can sense between good and evil!" said Mark.

Minar became angry.

"If I can't have it, nobody can!" said Minar.

Minar blasted the ceiling of the cave causing it to cave in. Mark got out safely. Mark climbed down the Nedor Mountains and returned safely with the Mytho Crystal. He gave and presented the Mytho Crystal to Deius.

"This is exactly what we need to form Power Rangers!" said Deius, "good job! You deserve to be leader!"

Mark smiled.


	2. Finding Good Help

Finding Good Help

"Now, Mark," said Deius, "you can't do this all by yourself, you need four other people, but you'll still be in charge."

"I think that I know where I can find them," said Mark.

"Good!" said Deius, "I suggest that you get going!"

Mark went down to the Angel Falls Recreational Center and approached the juice bar manager.

"Say," said Mark, "do you know anyone who is smart and knows karate?"

The juice bar manager pointed at an African-American young woman.

"Thanks!" said Mark.

"No problem!" said the juice bar manager.

Mark went to approach the young woman.

"I wonder what that was about?" said the juice bar manager.

Mark approached the young man.

"Hi!" said Mark.

"Is there something that you need?" asked the young woman.

"Actually, there is," said Mark, "how would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"Go away," said the young woman, "I have better things to do!"

"I'm not kidding!" said Mark.

"Okay," said the young woman, "show me some proof that you are from the Power Rangers."

"Sure!" said Mark.

Mark presented a power morpher.

"What's that?" asked the young woman.

"It's a power morpher," said Mark, "I was not lying to you."

"My name's Felicia Andrews," said the young woman, "what's yours?"

"I'm Mark Johnson," said Mark, "I'm going to have Deius transport us to the base."

"Deius?" asked Felicia, "what kind of name is that?"

"He's an alien," said Mark, "he's a friendly alien."

"Okay," said Felicia, "I'm going to trust you. Take me there."

"Okay," said Mark.

Mark got on his communicator.

"Sigma X," said Mark, "two coming aboard!"

Sigma X teleported Mark and Felicia to the base. Felicia was astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this base?" asked Felicia, "it's amazing!"

"It's the base of operations for the future Power Rangers Mythology team," said Deius.

"Mythology?" asked Felicia.  
"You'll understand soon enough," said Mark, "first, I have to find more teammates."

Mark left the base. He went to the outside of the Angel Falls Recreational Center. A sign caught his eye. It said that there was a 3-on-3 karate tournament in the recreational center gym thirty minutes from the time which he saw the sign.

"I can kill three birds with one stone with this!" said Mark.

Mark went inside the gym. The bleachers were full, so he was forced to stand, like many others. A team clad in white entered in one side of the ring, and a team clad in black entered in the opposite side of the ring. The referee explained the rules, and they commenced fighting. The team in black ended up winning the match, the referee gave them a humongous gold trophy, and they began to gloat on their way to the exit of the building. Mark tried to get their attention.

"Excuse me?" asked Mark.

"Excuse me?" asked Mark.

"Whatever!" said one of the black team contenders.

Then Mark decided to shift his focus to the team in white.

"Hi!" said Mark.

"Is there something that you need?" said one of the white team contenders, "because we're definitely not in the mood."

"I'm not joking, but how would you guys like to become Power Rangers?" asked Mark.

"Hello?" said one of the white team contenders, "we lost the match; why would we become Power Rangers?"

"There's more to being a Power Ranger than winning a karate match," said Mark.

"Okay," said one of the white team contenders, "show us your base!"

"You asked!" said Mark.  
Mark got on his communicator.

"Sigma X," said Mark, "four coming aboard!"

Then Mark and the three white team contenders found themselves in the Power Ranger base. They were also astonished by the technology of the base.

"Welcome, everyone," said Deius, "to the Power Ranger base. I am Deius, and the robot here is Sigma X. Welcome, let's get started. As of right now, we are facing two villains, Aror and Minar. They can be dangerous. Felicia, you will be the white ranger. Amanda, you will be the yellow ranger. Tim, you will be the blue ranger. Anthony, you will be the green ranger. And Mark, you will be the red ranger. When a monster grows giant, or when the situation warrants, you will pilot mythical animal vehicles known as zords. Felicia, you have the pegasus zord. Amanda, you have the griffin zord. Tim, you have the cerberus zord. Anthony, you have the chimera zord. And Mark, you have the centaur zord. Together, they can form the Mytho Megazord, which wields the powerful Mytho Sword. Along with a small sword and a blaster, each of you has your own individual weapon. Felicia, you have the pegasus lance. Amanda, you have the griffin daggers. Tim, you have the cerberus spear. Anthony, you have the chimera bow. And Mark, you have the centaur sword. Together, they can form the Mytho Blaster. It is a weapon that freezes monsters in their tracks. Now, each of you has a specific power. Felicia, you have the power of electricity. Amanda, you have the power of wind. Tim, you have the power of water. Anthony, you have the power of earth. And Mark, you have the power of fire. Are there any questions?"

They looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good!" said Deius.

Sigma X handed each of them their Mytho Coms and their Mytho Morphers.

"What are these?" asked Amanda.

"The Mytho Coms are the watch-like devices. They will be you devices for communicating with each other and us. They will also allow you to teleport. The Mytho Morphers are your morphers. Just say, 'Extreme power', and you will morph into your respective ranger," said Sigma X.

"Cool!" said Tim.

The alarm began to sound.

"What is that noise?" asked Felicia.

"That's the alarm," said Deius, "it sounds when there is trouble. Right now, some Planet Patrol soldiers are harassing the citizens of Angel Falls. You all can take it from here.

"Right!" said Mark, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said all five rangers.

The rangers arrived on the scene. They were having a rough time fighting the Planet Patrol soldiers, and then Tim saw two Planet Patrol soldiers collide and disintegrate, so Tim decided to try an experiment. He put two Planet Patrol soldiers together, and they disintegrated.

"Hey, guys!" said Tim, "put them together! That's how you defeat them!"

The others had a hard time discerning Tim's message, but then they got the picture. Their fight with the Planet Patrol soldiers became much easier. However, they weren't able to defeat all of the Planet Patrol soldiers, because Aror took the remainder back to the base.

"Yeah!" said Mark, "get out of here!"

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Aror.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, Aror," said Minar, "they fight for good! They're annoying!"

"Whatever!" said Aror, "I will not allow these freaks to stop my conquest of Earth. I will be victorious, no matter what it takes!"

"Good job, rangers!" said Deius, "however, the battle is won, but the war is far from over. We cannot let Aror get a foothold in any part of this Earth. If we do, that would be bad. As Power Rangers, we mush realize that we are always on duty. We can't let Aror do anything! Now, there are a few rules that you need to follow as Power Rangers. Fight fair. Work as a team. Keep all identities secret. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

They all responded affirmatively.

"Great!" said Deius, "then, welcome aboard! Feel free to make this base your second home!"

They all smiled, and went to hang out at the Angel Falls Recreational Center.


	3. Bottled Up

Bottled Up

Minar was busy working on the next monster to defeat the Power Rangers, and he finished the job. He went to present it to Aror.

"Hey, boss," said Minar, "I have the perfect monster for the job! Look!"

Then Minar presented the monster, Trollster, to Aror.

"What's the bottle for?" asked Aror.

"It's for capturing humans inside, especially the Power Rangers," said Minar.

"I love it!" said Aror, "send him down as soon as possible!"

"Yes, sir!" said Minar.

So, Minar sent Trollster down to Angel Falls, and right away, he popped the cork of his bottle, and he began imprisoning people inside his bottle. The alarm sounded in the base, and everyone came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Tim.

"There's a monster who is imprisoning people inside of a bottle," said Deius.

"Then, we'd better get going!" said Mark, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said all of the rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Mark to Trollster.

"Whatever!" said Trollster.

Then, a squadron of Planet Patrol soldiers appeared in front of him. The Planet Patrol soldiers charged towards the rangers, and the rangers defeated all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Anthony.

"Really?" said Trollster.

Trollster popped the cork of his bottle, and Mark noticed it.

"Run!" said Mark.

Unfortunately, everyone except Amanda were caught inside the bottle. Amanda hid in a tree, while Trollster laughed.

"Oh little girl?" said Trollster, "don't you want to come out and play?"

Then Amanda came out of hiding and went to face Trollster.

"Here I am!" said Amanda, "and I'm the ranger who is going to take you down!"

"We'll see about that," said Trollster, "anyway, I leave you two options. You can join your friends in this bottle, or you can join the evil empire. It's up to you."

"I pick neither," said Amanda.

"Suit yourself!" said Trollster.

Trollster began to pop the cork of his bottle, but Amanda was faster. She took her blaster and zapped the hand that carried the bottle. As a result, the bottle fell to the ground, and everyone who was inside was set free. The public resumed their daily activities, and the rangers rejoined Amanda at the battle scene. Then, Mark placed his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"I don't know what you did," said Mark, "but the world owes you a favor!"

"Yeah!" said Felicia.

"Don't worry about it," said Amanda, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Right!" said the others.

Then, Mark removed his hand from Amanda's shoulder. Then the rangers noticed that Trollster was injured. He was holding his hand in his opposite arm.

"Look!" said Felicia, "I think that he's hurt!"

"Better chance for us!" said Mark, "let's take him down!"

"Yeah!" said Tim.

"Let's form the Mytho Blaster!" said Mark.

They all combined their weapons to form the Mytho Blaster.

"Ready," said Mark, "fire!"

The blast knocked Trollster unconscious. Then Aror noticed the situation, took his staff, restored Trollster, and made him giant.

"Whoa!" said Tim.

"Mytho Zords, now!" said Mark.

The Mytho Zords came to the rangers, and each ranger hopped inside their respective zord.

"Okay, guys!" said Mark, "he still has the bottle, so we will attack him separately until he pops the cork of his bottle, and the first one who sees him pop the cork of his bottle will attack him, and then we will finish him off with the Megazord. Everyone with me?"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

The rangers both surrounded him and attacked him causing him to lose his focus. As a result, he decided to pop the cork of his bottle, and Felicia was the first one who saw him, so she did an electric attack at his bottle, and this time, the bottle dropped and shattered, but there was nothing inside of it. As a result, he held his injured hand in his opposite arm. The rangers noticed this.

"Look!" said Amanda, "he's injured again!"

"Alright!" said Mark, "let's form the Megazord!"

The rangers combined their five zords to form the Mytho Megazord. After a few hits from the Mytho Saber, they realized that Trollster had enough, so they powered up the Mytho Saber, and they thrust it through Trollster. As a result, Trollster fell backward, exploded on contact with the ground, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Minar!" said Aror, "I thought that this monster would do the job!"

"Me, too!" said Minar, "I guess I was wrong!"

"Next time, you make a monster," said Aror, "make it a good one, okay?"

"Okay," said Minar.

"Good job, rangers," said Deius, "and good job, Amanda, for not giving up when things look bleak."

"Thanks!" said Amanda.

"Let's send Aror packing!" said Deius.

"Yeah!" said Anthony.

They all left the base and went to hang out at the Angel Falls Recreational Center.


End file.
